


Love At First Bite

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood Drinking, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Vampires, a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "Would you like to?"A simple question that changed both of their lives.





	Love At First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo  
Hope you enjoy ♥  
Feel free to leave kudos or comments, I love reading what you think ♥  
Have a great day and bye ♥

Yunho isn't your typical vampire.  
He doesn't wear long cloaks or pointy shoes.  
In fact, he's more comfortable in his normal clothes. He's not afraid of sunlight or anything like that.

He always did resemble one though.

Aside from being abnormally fast, he is very pale and the long, white fangs aren't missing together with the tips of his ears being slightly pointed.

But everyone around him always brushed it off as that just being him. Everyone assumed this was the normal, human Yunho they knew and loved. Which he was always very happy about.

His eyes are still normal, considering most of the vampires he ever met or talked to (which wasn't many since his kind isn't that common anymore) had a very dark brown or a deep shade of red whilst he has dark brown with a hint of light red that's very easy to miss.

He never wanted anyone to find out about it. He wanted to keep his little secret a secret for as long as he possibly could. He was just one day hanging out with his little circle of friends in a park when Wooyoung squeaked beside him, saying that Yunho has two dark dots on the side of his neck.

His breath hitched.

Those were his little scars, though he himself was never bitten or anything like that to become who he is today (thanks to his parents being the same made him and his brother be born like that already) he had the same marks just like his parents, who were the victims once in their lifetime.

He tried his best to talk himself out of it, coming up with excuses like "those are just moles" or "it's nothing, really" but Yeosang and Wooyoung insisted on him explaining how that happened to him and what it meant.

And so, with a deep breath and a serious look, he did, leaving all seven of his friends with their mouths hanging wide open and expressions shocked.

But he continued his life just fine after.

He knew his friends would never reveal his secret, and they didn't talk about it much either, so he was at peace, until Hongjoong ran up to him one day after school. He yanked on Yunho's backpack playfully, making him look down at him in surprise. Hongjoong smiled up at the younger, holding one strap of his own backpack in one hand and slipping the other hand in his pocket.

"I need to... ask you something."

The older mumbled under his breath and Yunho nodded, signaling him to continue with a hum. Hongjoong gulped thickly, looking around before finally parting his lips to ask, still avoiding Yunho's eyes.

"So, um, vampires have to drink blood, right?"

Yunho rolled his eyes. It was true, yes, but the way everyone always put it was just not his cup of tea.

Most people took it lightly, some even joked about it, but it wasn't funny to Yunho. He himself didn't like that they had to do that.

He didn't really like the taste and his only supplier was his mother who would bring him his parts packed when she knew he was home from school or work.

He liked normal food way more than blood of some poor human who was, most probably unwillingly, turned into his meal.

Yunho really didn't like his lifestyle.

He nodded at the older, glancing at him before continuing to look forward and walk towards his house. As much as he didn't like admitting it, he was almost always hungry and today was no exception, he had to get home as soon as possible and finally eat, since he didn't have anything the whole day. He knew he had food at home so he didn't need to eat anything he didn't want once he got there.

"Can I... um, help you with it?"

Hongjoong interrupted his train of thoughts and Yunho's heart skipped a beat and he choked on his own spit. He stopped, making the older look back at him and stop as well.

"Everything okay?"

The taller didn't respond, instead he looked at Hongjoong in disbelief. Hongjoong laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding Yunho's eyes again.

"It's totally fine if not..."

Hongjoong trailed off, not finishing his sentence. The younger's body soon began moving again, walking closer to Hongjoong.

The older shivered when Yunho placed one of his hands on his shoulder, looking down into his eyes. His mouth started moving before his mind could process what he was saying and the only thing that came out was, "Would you like to?"

His eyes widened once his own words sank in, his heart almost giving up completely when Hongjoong enthusiastically nodded, smiling as wide as he could manage.

"Yes! I always thought it was cool!"

And that was just their beginning. 

Hongjoong would come over almost every day, sitting at the edge of Yunho's bed and awkwardly glancing at him before telling him to go ahead.

And Yunho always did. It took him several weeks to just go and do it without Hongjoong telling him to but he got there eventually. 

It also took the older a little. The first few weeks were still painful and weird when they were done but he got used the feeling of being light when he left Yunho's place.

Yunho always asked him if he was okay with it and he was _really_ sure he wanted to continue though, every single time it seemed like Hongjoong felt like he had to do it even if he was the first one to ask. Yunho later found out that wasn't true and that Hongjoong wanted to do it, much to his concern about the older man.

He knew Hongjoong would let him have as much as he wanted because the older told him every time before they started but he also knew Hongjoong wasn't strong enough to handle such blood loss.

He knew that he was capable of having a full person in one sitting, but he could never do that to Hongjoong.

But Hongjoong's blood tasted different. It was sweet and just a little bit bitter on Yunho's tongue and the younger loved every single drop he ever received. It was so unique and different from any other that he has ever tasted.

He even set a time for them to meet after a few weeks just so he could see Hongjoong again the next day. Before, he was ashamed and hesitant to feed but now that Hongjoong was his supplier, he couldn't get enough of it.

Once Hongjoong made it worse by climbing into Yunho's lap, saying that it would give him better access to feeding.

The younger hesitated at first, not being sure about their current position. It felt weird, he loved his friends and he was always very close with many, Hongjoong being one of them, but they never got to this stage.

He soon brushed it off as Hongjoong just trying to be helpful and returned to what the older came for.

Yunho then asked him every day if he's sure he wants to continue, to which Hongjoong would always reply with a smile and a very joyful "Of course."

Their friends didn't question anything and surprisingly didn't even notice the marks on Hongjoong either. They didn't comment on them getting closer or Yunho slowly growing very protective of the older.

He felt weird that nothing was happening to Hongjoong. He wasn't going any paler, his skin staying the same beautiful shade of gold. There weren't any changes in his behavior either, but Yunho was thankful.

Thankful that he didn't create another one of his kind.

¨¨¨¨

His bedroom is unusually dark tonight. His window is wide open, letting the cold breeze of the night inside his warm house. His curtains curl around the wind, pressing close to the wall when they let go. He can hear people walking on the streets and others talking on their phones.

Some are laughing and some are yelling.

Yunho shifts to the headboard of his bed, resting his back against it. The shorter moves closer, his knees on either side of the younger.

Hongjoong shivers a little, fingers tangling in Yunho's hoodie.

The younger's eyes darken, looking deep into Hongjoong's. He doesn't know why, but he started feeling safe with the other, he feels like everything is okay, even if in reality, it's not.

Hongjoong is his best friend after all.  
He makes Yunho feel things.  
He makes Yunho feel at home.  
Hongjoong is his safe place.

The younger slowly brings his hands to Yunho's collar, unbuttoning one of the upper buttons on Hongjoong's shirt before moving on to another one. He works his way lower, keeping his gaze on the shorter man. Once he's sure it's enough he pulls it off his right shoulder, his cold fingers brushing against Hongjoong's warm skin.

He sometimes wondered how the older let him do this to him. How he let him touch him and use him like that.

He lets his eyes leave the older's, wandering over the exposed skin. His mouth almost waters, just the sight was enough to get him even more hungry for what was about to come. Tingles running all over his body.

Yunho frowns.

He's not some sort of animal to think about Hongjoong like that.

He glances back up at him, smiling, hoping to get those thoughts out of his head. He's only happy to not see any signs of fear in the older's eyes anymore. At first he looked scared, but he never stopped Yunho.

He lets go of the fabric, settling his hands on Hongjoong's forearms, leaning down.

Hongjoong whimpers as Yunho's teeth sink into his skin and the flesh below, droplets of blood running down to his collarbones and most likely ruining his brand new shirt.

He clutches at one of the younger's shoulders, hissing through gritted teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. His other hand finds it's way into Yunho's hair, gently tugging at it from the sting.

Today feels a little more painful than any other day. Yunho's fangs feel sharper than ever before and his touch is colder.

Yunho pulls back after a minute, looking up at Hongjoong, lightly chuckling. He looks at him in worry when the older doesn't say anything, his eyes closed. He didn't like making his so called victims struggle, especially not Hongjoong. 

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, some of the red liquid still on his chin and the corners of his lips.

"Are you okay?"

He asks quietly and Hongjoong's eyes flutter open. He nods a little.

"Y-Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

Hongjoong nods again, a small smile playing on his lips. A cough forces it's way out of his mouth and Yunho shakes his head, pulling the collar of his shirt back to button it up. Hongjoong watches his moves, frowning but not fighting against it.

"I'm fine, you can-"

"No hyung, I'm good for today."

Yunho cuts him off, shifting a little to give Hongjoong space to get off him and sit more comfortably on the large bed. He's still not sure how Hongjoong sitting in his lap while he fed himself became a regular thing between them but he won't say anything for as long as Hongjoong is okay like that.

The older quickly shakes his head making Yunho look at him. He raises his eyebrows at Hongjoong, who only drops his head, leaning forward with a quiet yawn. He releases Yunho's hair from his fist, letting it rest around his shoulders.

Yunho tenses up, not being sure what to do.

He likes the way Hongjoong is warm against him. The way the older giggles into his hoodie, making it barely audible or the way he tiredly smiles up at him.

He feels his face heat up a little while later, mentally scolding himself for it.

Hongjoong is only his best friend.  
He's just tired.  
It's late and he still forced himself to come and stay with Yunho.  
He should be grateful instead of thinking about such nonsense.

Hongjoong leans back just a minute later, catching the younger's attention again.

"You're thinking too loud."

He comments with a smile and Yunho's breath catches. His eyes soften and he looks down, avoiding Hongjoong's.

This isn't real.

Hongjoong groans playfully, pushing Yunho's shoulder lightly.

"Yunho."

The older calls out softly, making Yunho's heart flutter.

No.  
This isn't happening.  
He can't feel like this, can he?  
He doesn't actually feel what he thinks he feels.  
Right?

"Yunho, look at me."

Hongjoong's tone is now demanding but still somehow soft, making the taller feel even weaker.

Yunho sighs.

His eyes meet Hongjoong's pretty ones again and he just knows that it's true.  
That he feels what he thought he could never reach.  
And Hongjoong made him like that.  
He made him feel love.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
